


Nibral

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Nibral wants to prove that he isn't worthless.





	Nibral

Nibral.

His name is Nibral.  

Failure.   _ Failure _ .   **_Failure_ ** **.**

He’s  _ not _ a failure.  He’s only  _ two _ , he’ll get better!  He’ll be better.  He’ll prove that he’s not a failure.

He’s good.  He can be good.  He’ll be the best  _ ever _ , and then they’ll see they were wrong about him.  

He thinks about every mistake he’s made, everything he’s been shouted at and punished for, and he finds a common theme: he slowed down to let his brother catch up; he missed a shot on purpose because if he didn’t, one of Ca’tra’s scores would be too low in comparison, and they’d get culled; he stood between a brother and a trainer to keep him safe.  He’s soft, that’s it.  He thinks of what Sergeant Vau said the day before - no one would look out for him but  _ him _ .  Sergeant Vau is right, he decides, and he needs to stop trying to work with his brothers.  They’re just holding him back, keeping him from being the _ best _ .  What happens to them isn’t something he needs to worry about anymore.

He’ll be the best by himself, and everybody else will know  _ he _ isn’t a failure.


End file.
